Always
by Minty Fresh Shock
Summary: Rath has a horrible nitemare. One-shot RC fluff, rated for gorry-ness. Pretty bad, sorry v.V;;


Disclaimer: Sessha no own Dragon Knights, Ohakami Mineko does. If sessha did own DK, there would be much more R/C fluff. This is probably the worse thing I have ever written, so sorry. One shot fluff.  
  
He was dreaming. The demon-turned-dragon held his sword in one hand, as if it had no weight. Before him kneeled a blob of shadow, but he knew it was a humanoid creature. The room was a plain dungeon, but as he tried to turn around, he found that from shoulders down, it was if his body wasn't his. Suddenly, the blob turned into a familiar figure, as if it had always been; Nadil, his ever-present smirk on. He felt his sword-shoulder move lazily backwards, then move down to slice through the demon lord's neck like a hot knife through butter. Nadil's head came bloodlessly off and rolled into the corner. He felt a great joy spread through his body, as always happened when he killed a demon.  
  
Nadil's body was replaced with a familiar feline-demon, Gil, a resigned look on his face. Rath hesitated as the unknown force pulled back his arm again, and regretted feeling his arm fall forward, the cat-demon's neck giving more resistance and some blood this time. A small drop of the red liquid found its way to his temple, hurting him momentarily in a odd way, then disappeared as if had never been.  
  
The white dragon officer, Alfeegi, appeared. He had a look of sadness on his face, and his hand was on a bloody chest. Rath struggled as his arm was pulled back, and still did so as it fell. It had the ability of a slightly dull knife cutting through tough meat on the officer's neck. The force found trouble at the now-present spine, and tugged and pulled at Rath's arm as sawed through bone. As Rath tried to say something, he found his jaw was locked. The head rolled off, leaving a trail of boiling blood that quickly soaked into the rock.  
  
The force tugged him, turning Rath around as he had not been able to do. Behind him was a scene which gave him a feeling de-ja-vu, a plain white room with a large bed. A chair was next to the bed, and on it was seated Cesia, clad in white. He was pulled forward to her, the blood dripping from his sword marring the angelic whiteness of the room.  
  
I will always be there for you, Rath  
  
Cesia's voiced echoed in his mind, although her lips were not moving. Rath was now standing right before her, neither of the semi-demons moving. His chest suddenly tightened as he felt his arm moving backward in a now familiar gesture. He fought, slowing down his rebel arm, but could do nothing. It fell...  
  
...I will always be there...  
  
The sword was now infinitely blunt, and when it fell onto her neck, it lodged and red liquid began to freely fall out. His arm began to saw, throwing blood over the white sheet of the bed.  
  
...Always be there... The sword hit her spin, and was stuck on the bone. His arm began to jerk, throwing blood into his eyes. It began to rip apart her vertebrae, and finally jerk free, lifting her head off of shoulders. ...Always... Cesia's head rolled off her body, leaving behind a trail of blood on her white gown. It lay, there on the floor, blood pooling about it, ripped spinal cord showing out of its severed neck.  
  
All the people who I love, I kill  
  
His own words echoed in his mind. Finally, the force let him go. He stood there, in the once-white room now dripping with blood, Cesia's blood.  
  
Cesia...Cesia...Cesia...CESIA!  
  
Arms now gripped him around the shoulders, and a distance voice was calling him, a voice he recognized.  
  
th... ath...! Rath...! RATH!  
  
He woke, black silk falling about him, being hugged around the shoulders by thin but strong arms. "Cesia...?" He heard a sigh, and his vision cleared to Cesia's face. The arms relaxed, but still held him.  
  
"Rath, its okay..."  
  
The hand on his back moved up and began to stroke his hair. He felt wetness near his eyes, the horror of the dream playing over and over in his mind. Rath buried his face into Cesia's nightdress, crying quietly.  
  
Shhhh...it's okay...it's okay...   
  
Awww...isn't it so cute yet disturbing? - Please review and give me your thoughts. 


End file.
